Give Me Love
by tigersbride
Summary: Harry's contract in New York is up, and he can finally return to his old life. But is it still waiting for him?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not entirely sure what the rating should be for this story, because I'm going to be introducing some pretty dark themes at some point, but I'll leave it as a T for now anyway and see how we go. Feel free to message me/state in a review if you think it should be any different.**

**Anyway this is loosely inspired by Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love, (the first part, mainly) but also by pretty much the rest of his glorious album. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Things had changed more than anyone could imagine in the last 20 months.

Harry Cunningham had created a new life in New York, he'd worked in a leading pathology unit and gained more experience than he'd anticipated. He'd made new friends and had lovers, but nothing in the big apple had captured his heart like London had. He'd grown, as a person, matured into the man he should have become at the end of his teenage years, but retained the sense of humour that he was famous for.

But most importantly, Harry Cunningham had become a father.

2 months after his arrival in New York, 2 months after his last night with his best friend, she had phoned him, shyly giving him the news that she was carrying his baby. He had been ecstatic, but his commitments here, the 18 month contract he'd signed up for, stopped him from visiting Nikki Alexander as much as he'd have liked through her pregnancy. 20 weeks in, or 4 and a half months, he'd had the news that he would be having a daughter. They'd spoken on the phone for hours, the two of them, short listing names they liked, names they hated, and names that they couldn't agree on.

He'd been in bed with a girl, one night a few months after that, a girl whose name he couldn't even remember and whose face he couldn't picture. His mobile had been ringing, and he'd knocked it away, ignoring the call. The persistence of the caller was the only thing that got his attention, after he'd satisfied himself. Leo, his old friend and colleague, informing him that his daughter was on her way. Scalding words were passed- how could he ignore his phone when he was expecting a baby?

He'd never driven faster than he did to the airport, but he knew it would be too late by the time he arrived in London, let alone got to the hospital.

Sure enough, when he'd arrived and been shown into the labour ward, his eyes met a tiny baby girl being cradled by her emotional mother and a beaming Leo. Harry had joined them, swearing he'd never forget the first time he held Lucy. Nikki had never asked why he had missed their child's birth.

So much had changed since he left London. Today, he was ready to resume his old life.

Harry walked into the arrivals lounge, suitcase dragging behind him in his right hand. His eyes met Nikki's dark orbs and he watched them light up as she met him half way across the hall, their one year old daughter perched on her hip. Harry kissed Lucy lightly on the forehead, and she chuckled and squirmed under his embrace. Harry took a moment to take in the sight before him, the beautiful blonde that was the only reason his heart was still beating, and the gorgeous little replica that grinned at him, safe in the hands of her mother. She had started to develop more of his features, he could see his own eyes on her. Nikki grinned at the interaction and the obvious admiration on Harry's face, before stepping back to allow a tall man into the circle.

"Harry, this is Tom" She said with a smile. Harry grinned and shook Tom's hand, recalling the conversation he'd had with Nikki four months ago when she'd told him about her new man. He was slightly taller than Harry was, a good looking guy that seemed pleasant, but sent shivers down Harry's back. He couldn't place why. He remembered suddenly that Tom was unaware of his relationship to Lucy, and dropped his other hand from her back. Nikki had apparently been meaning to tell him, but was unsure of how he'd feel considering how close she still was with Harry. He noticed that she was staring at him with an apprehensive look. He met her eyes and grinned, furrowing his brow as he saw the cut under he left eye.

"What have you been doing?" He laughed slightly, gesturing at her eye.

Nikki rolled her eyes, looking embarrassed as a hint of red glossed the perfect skin of her cheeks. "I tripped and caught my head on the corner of the kitchen cupboard".

Harry chuckled, shaking his head to show his disapproval of her clumsiness. His heart raced as he acted, wondering why she was lying to him. A cut of that shape and depth wouldn't be caused by something quite so large as a corner of a cupboard unless she'd ran at it with speed. He swallowed and kept his smiling facade as they left the building.

The four of them clambered into Nikki's car, and Harry opted to ride in the back next to Lucy. He smiled at the little girl as he strapped her tightly into her car seat. Nikki had offered him a lift and a place to stay for a few weeks until he could find a place of his own. He didn't know how he would have coped without having her to rely on.

It was late by the time they reached Nikki's house. Harry gazed up at it fondly as he carried his little girl inside. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and he savoured the moment, wondering how many he'd get with Tom in the house.

Nikki had made up the futon she had in the back room, her spare bedroom having been made into Lucy's room before she'd been born. Everyone went to bed, but Harry knew he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight.

* * *

**Give me love like never before,**  
**Cause lately I've been craving more,**  
**And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**  
**Maybe I should let you go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

The soft cries of the young girl were muffled as Harry took her from her cot and held her against his bare chest. Lucy sobbed for a few seconds but soon settled with her father's help and soothing heart beat. Harry smiled, sitting back into the window seat as he cradled his daughter. He planted soft kisses into her golden hair, rocking slightly with her as she slowly started to fall asleep again.

It was the dead of night. Outside of the window behind him, he could hear an owl hooting, but it was still so late that no other birds graced the night with their song. Harry felt his eyes closing as his child's did, but fought to stay awake, it wouldn't do to let Nikki or Tom find him like this in the morning, not when Tom was unaware of his paternity.

From the doorway, Harry was unaware that he was being watched. Nikki leant with one shoulder against the door frame, smiling sadly at the scene in front of her. She too, had been woken by Lucy's cries, but Harry had immediately adopted his duty without question. Judging by the smile on his face, he was enjoying being a proper father. Nikki took a deep breath and left them, crawling back into bed with the man that would never match up. She wondered if Harry knew just how much he had given up when he left for America. Something told her that he did.

Harry's restless sleep was disturbed in the morning by the sounds of Tom leaving for work. He would have liked a chance to spend some time with Nikki, but she would be leaving shortly for the Lyell centre. At least he would be able to spend the day with Lucy.

When he heard the front door close, he pulled back the covers and dragged his sweatpants back on, clambering out of the back room and into the kitchen where Nikki was microwaving Lucy's porridge.

"Morning" He grinned. She laughed at him, commenting on his messed up hair and the confused, sleepless expression on his face. He leant back against the counter as Nikki pulled the green plastic bowl from the microwave and set it in front of their daughter, who proceeded to tip it upside down. It was Harry's turn to laugh now. He grabbed another bowl from the cupboard and started making more whilst Nikki cleared the mess Lucy had made. Nikki rolled her eyes, smiling, as she met Harry's. He grinned at her, stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't really get a proper hello last night" He said quietly into her ear as he kissed her cheek. He felt Nikki move closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder, watching their baby.

"Hello" She whispered.

Harry chuckled, keeping an arm around her shoulders as they shifted back to lean again on the counters.

"It's good to have you back, Harry" Nikki admitted. Harry squeezed her shoulder and smiled.

"It's good to be back." He sighed before turning to face her. "Tom still doesn't know, does he?"

Nikki shook her head softly. "I don't know how to bring it up. I know I should have just been straight with him from the start... but I just couldn't and now look at the mess I'm in."

"Don't worry about it" He smiled sadly. "I won't say anything, and I'll be out of your way as soon as possible, I promise."

Nikki looked up at him, meeting the regret in his eyes. "Harry you're welcome to stay as long as you need to, I don't want you to go..."

They remained silent, still in the embrace as they considered their situations. Harry could only stare at their little girl as he comprehended what his life would be like from now on. He'd get to see her, get to be a father (assuming Nikki eventually told Tom), but they'd never be a family. Maybe if he had been straight with Nikki all along, told her how he felt, told her what he wanted. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt them beginning to well with threatening tears. He should have come back from New York as soon as he found out they were expecting, no matter what he'd signed up for. There were more important things in life. As he looked at his child, happily poking her fingers into her porridge, and Nikki, staring at the floor in deep thought, eye decorated with a healing scar, he sighed. Life was never supposed to be easy for them.

Snapping out of the whirling depression of his deepest thoughts, Harry looked at the clock. 09.05.

"Aren't you meant to be at work?" He asked suddenly. Nikki looked at him blankly, shaking her head, until she realised.

"Oh, no, Leo gave me the day off. I just... I just thought it would be easier if Tom thought I was still going to be at work rather than here with you."

Harry raised his eyebrows, secretly impressed with her cunning and rebellion. Nikki bit her lip guiltily. He could feel his heart pick up speed, he loved it when she bit her lip, something about it made him want her more than usual. He stared deeply into her eyes, recognising the reciprocated wants and desires that littered them.

With his left hand, Harry brushed a lock of hair behind Nikki's ear and dragged his fingers down to the back of her neck where he rested them. Unconsciously, his eyes shifted their gaze to Nikki's lips, taking in the soft red he'd only kissed a few times, but dreamed of kissing for eternity. Was that small scar there before? His good sense leaving him behind, he leaned toward her slightly, heart racing as he saw her do the same.

They jumped back as Lucy laughed, and sighed in unison as they noticed the porridge bowl that had apparently been used as a mask. Harry grabbed some kitchen towel and wetted it slightly, gently wiping Lucy's face. He couldn't help but chuckle as she gurgled at him, proud of her destructive work. When she was cleaned up, he lifted her from the high chair and settled her on his hip while Nikki set the dishwasher on and led them into the living room, where she proceeded to put a Disney film on that captivated Lucy's attention.

Harry and Nikki chatted idly for hours, watching Lucy playing with her toys or staring at the TV screen. Nikki didn't bother to change the DVD, she just played it again when it finished. It seemed that Cinderella was one of their princess's favourites. They spoke about work, about Leo and Janet, about Harry's time in New York. He couldn't help but notice a difference in Nikki as they spoke, it was as if she was a caged animal, doctoring her words to ensure that she'd be safe. Harry took a chance and broached the topic she was clearly trying to avoid.

"What's Tom like, then?" He smiled. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. When he remained silent, waiting for an answer, she sighed and looked away.

"He's great" She said quietly. "He's a bit jealous"

Harry grinned, squeezing her hand gently, "I can't say I didn't notice his expression when we met last night."

One side of Nikki's mouth curved upwards in a half smile. "He's great, he really is, and he's fabulous with Lucy."

"But?" Harry prompted. He knew her far too well, and knew she was hiding something. They were both scared of her answer. She shook her head gently.

"No buts, he's honestly great."

Nikki lifted her eyes bravely to meet Harry's. They were full of concern, and it overwhelmed her to the point that she had to look away again.

"Do you love him?" He asked quietly.

"Yes" Nikki responded.

They paused for a few moments, watching Lucy as she tried to put her Barbie's clothing on the significantly larger teddy bear that sat in front of her.

"Was he ok about me staying?" Harry watched Nikki intently, ready to notice any discrepancy between her expression and her words.

Nikki shrugged. "I didn't give him a choice." She began. "But to be honest he wasn't that pleased. Like I said, he gets jealous easily, so I don't really see many people alone anymore. That's why I lied about working today..."

Nikki trailed off awkwardly, but laughed as she was dragged into Harry's chest by his outstretched arm. She shifted herself to get comfortable against him, and had to relocate as Lucy held her arms out, not willing to miss out on a cuddle. The three of them sat in front of Cinderella for some time. Lucy was in between them with her head on Nikki's lap, Nikki curled around her to rest against Harry. The two girls gradually closed their eyes. Harry looked at the perfect little family that he should have been a part of, sighing sadly, as the tiredness overcame him too.

After a couple of hours, the door opened and Tom stepped into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm in post ATIFIL depression. What a horrific send off! Enjoy xx**

* * *

Nikki jolted awake and sat bolt upright. Harry took a while to wake up and realise what was happening. Had he come round earlier, he might have noticed the widening of Nikki's eyes as she regarded her partner. He looked up, meeting the poorly disguised fury in Tom's eyes, and pulled his arm back to his side, carefully avoiding Nikki. Lucy shifted and sat up too, looking around as if to see what all the fuss was about. She smiled up at Tom, but his eyes were preoccupied.

"Dada." She said joyfully.

Harry looked at her in shock. His pulse rate stopped, he couldn't breathe, and suddenly he hated the world and everything it had dealt him. His desperate eyes looked up at Nikki who was staring blankly in front of her, unsure who to deal with first and how to deal with either. Tom answered her questions for her, by taking her hand with some force and leading her into the kitchen, where a symphony of raised voices began.

Harry bent over his knees, hands on his head. He knew that tears were glazing his eyes, a dam ready to burst, but he remained strong. No matter what was going on in this, no matter if Nikki had been allowing their child to think another man was her father, she was still his best friend, and she might need him more than ever when she came out of that room.

He brushed back a tear and turned to face his daughter. Despite her young age, he felt like she was concerned. She was looking at him with wide eyes and a furrowed brow. He squeezed her hand gently and she smiled, but resumed her previous expression quickly after. She pointed to the kitchen, where the shouts were still inaudible, and tipped her head to one side.

"Dada?" She asked quietly.

Harry shook his head and pulled the little girl closer to him.

"No sweetheart, I'm your daddy."

Harry looked up at the clock again and sighed, they'd been in there for 20 minutes and the shouting had only ceased from one party. He could hear sobs and groans now, but only the male voice continued the assault. He wanted desperately to go in there and make sure Nikki was alright, his heart was aching, and he needed her near him.

A few more minutes passed, and Harry leapt to his feet when he heard a noise that filled him with dread. It sounded like glass shattering, and a scream that was unmistakably Nikki's filled his ears. He dropped Lucy quickly into her playpen and tugged the door to the kitchen. The scene that befell his eyes confirmed his worst suspicions. Tom looked up at him quickly, anger encompassed on his expression. When Harry had taken in what had happened, he met his eyes with pure hatred.

"I think you better go somewhere and cool off, _mate_." He half spat. Tom glared at him for the order, but thought better of a retort. He reached for his keys, which he'd left on the table. "I'd leave those, if I were you" Harry ordered.

Tom dropped his gaze and stormed out of the house. Harry heard the front door slam and the lock click shut. He looked back at Nikki, who had shards of glass in her hair, on her clothes, and by her feet, cradling a deep cut in her hand. Her eyes were blood shot, the edges stained as red as the white insides from her tears.

Harry had never seen her look so sad, so alone and so vulnerable. He pulled the first aid kit from under the sink, and began to clean out the cut on her hand in silence. He wrapped it in a bandage when he was sure there was no glass left in it, and moved on to a smaller cut at the corner of her forehead. The proximity increased his heart rate once more, but the hurt he felt, for so many different reasons, had left him numb.

When he had finished, he took a step back from her, brushing the broken glass away from them with his foot to clean up later. He could hardly bare to meet her eyes, but he gathered his strength and looked up at her.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. He knew that he would have tried to hit her over the head, that she would have used her hand as a shield. The direction and depth of the cuts had told him that. He just wanted to know what he'd hit her with.

"The chopping board." She replied, refusing to meet his eyes but seeing through his question. She wasn't stupid.

A few minutes passed in silence, and they took up seats next to each other at the table.

"You have to leave him" Harry said finally, definitively.

"No" Nikki was firm with her answer.

Harry closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, his heart throbbing through the numbmess and his mind racing.

"I know it's not the first time, Nikki, don't play dumb. I can see what's going on. It's not safe for you here."

"There's nothing going on."

Why was she being so defiant? Wasn't it obvious what was happening here? He was dangerous, and she needed to get away.

"Nikki, how can you seriously expect me to believe that the cut under your eye was just where you tripped into the cupboard? You know what we do for a living, you know I can see right through that. Do you _really_ think I haven't noticed the little scars? The small one, above your lip, the one on your shoulder..." He sighed as he realised he'd been raising his voice. He listened sadly to Lucy's cries for attention as he waited for her to reply.

"He doesn't mean to hurt me." Her tone was soft, sad, and pleading for forgiveness for a crime that wasn't hers.

"No. But he has been, Niks. You need to get out of here."

"I can't, Harry." She paused. "You don't understand, I deserv-"

Harry slammed his hands down on the table and gazed at her with fury. Nikki jumped at the crash his movement made, but continued to stare at the floor. "Don't you ever tell me that you deserved what he's done to you. No one deserves to be treated like this, and you're one of the best people I know. Don't you ever..."

Harry trailed off, aware that his sudden anger had scared her even more. " You can get out, Nikki, you can. You have options... you know you have options. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Nikki finally met his eyes, but her vision was blurred by the onslaught of tears that she was battling with. She shook her head lightly. Harry looked away, ready to play his final cards.

"I love you, you know" He said softly.

Nikki remained silent, and Harry took that to be his answer. He sighed deeply, unwilling to continue his speech.

"But I love our daughter, too... My daughter, not his." He continued awkwardly in a defensive manner, shaking away the hurt he had felt when she had spoken to Tom. "And that's why I'm about to say this, Nikki. He's dangerous. And while you're with him, you can't keep either of you safe. As her father, I need to protect her, and even if I can't protect you, that's what I intend to do. I need to keep her safe Nikki, I won't let him hurt her, and I won't let her grow up thinking that he's her dad, because he's not and he never will be."

She looked up to him, a curious fear weaved into her expression.

"Niks, none of this is about you. You're a brilliant mother, and a brilliant person, and you're everything that I wish I'd never left behind. But Nikki, I'm giving you one week. One week, and I'll file for custody."

* * *

**Yeah I've been feeling everything **

**From hate to love **

**From love to lust **

**From lust to truth **

**I guess that's how I know you **

**So hold you close **

**To help you give it up **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'd like to make a couple of things clear a sec - first that I'm incredibly dense and it only occurred to me as I wrote this chapter that I'd used the name Tom. No relevance to Tom Ward I promise! ;-)**

**And second, after this chapter the story ****_will be M rated_**** due to the obvious route this story is taking,********so check back there in a couple days if you want to continue reading :-)**

* * *

The world was a blur.

Nikki didn't remember Harry leaving, taking his suitcase and getting a cab to Leo's. She remembered him telling her where he was going, but nothing mattered after he'd made his intentions clear. She knew that she'd sat still for some time, she knew that before he left he'd kissed her forehead and she'd felt the wetness of his tears press against her face. She could hear Lucy crying, but knew there was nothing she could give her.

Harry was wrong on so many levels. He didn't understand because he'd never been in a relationship longer than a few months, he didn't get how hard it could be. There was nothing wrong with their relationship, nothing. Tom just had a few issues, but they could work on them, together.

Nikki's heart sped as she remembered Harry's confession of love. A part of her still loved him too, her heart still desired him, it had for so many years it was something that wouldn't go away overnight. To a degree, she'd always love him. If she never saw him after this day she'd love him. That was something that came with Lucy, the fact that he'd given her their daughter. But it was wrong, she loved Tom, and he was a brilliant father to Lucy, whether biological or not.

And it wasn't as if Harry had been much of a father, she thought bitterly. He'd been too busy with some girl's legs wrapped around him when she was being born. It wasn't like she'd had a quick labour. Nikki sighed, that wasn't fair. She knew Harry would have loved to be a proper father, given half a chance. She recalled the months that she spent struggling on her own, savouring each short phone call across the pond, and praying he'd come to his senses, think 'fuck this job' and come back to her.

She cringed as she remembered how awkward she had felt when Lucy had called out to Tom. She knew she should have done a better job at squashing that before Harry's arrival, but Tom had been unwilling, and it had been hard to argue back when he'd claimed that she'd never have a father if he couldn't do the job. If only she'd been straight with him.

Harry was close to exploding, she knew, close to blowing her secret and coming out with the truth, but with Tom this volatile, she didn't know what could happen. She feared secretly for Harry's safety more than her own and Lucy's above that. But Tom would never hurt her child.

She could see why Harry thought the way he did, but he'd got it wrong.

Or had he? It had been some time since she'd socialised outside of work and Tom, this she'd always put down to Lucy. She didn't exactly go out, and she didn't speak to anyone but Harry and Leo, and that was only an exception because she had _insisted_ they were only friends. Another guilty lie she had told there. Nikki pushed the thoughts from her mind and blinked, her eyes stinging. She didn't know if she had moved at all since Harry had said those words to her, but she knew that her tears had.

Take her daughter away? Never. Nikki would fight to the death for Lucy, he knew that. She also knew that Harry didn't want to take her away, which gave her an advantage. She knew though that his motives weren't exactly selfish, he'd just got it wrong. If he wasn't so bloody _right for her _(she could admit this now that she was happily with someone else, now that a second Mr Right had made an appearance), then neither of them would be in this mess.

Nikki sighed. She didn't want to fight Harry, her best friend, but she couldn't leave the man she loved. She did love Tom, didn't she?

Her mind raced back to the night she had conceived her daughter, and she remembered the joy she had felt at Harry's touch, as well as the sadness for his leaving. Where had all her passion gone? Nikki ran her hands through her hair and went to pick up her child, comforting her in silence. Lucy soon fell quiet in the hands of her mother. This wouldn't become a rarity.

Nikki sat on the sofa, cradling her daughter. She considered calling Harry, asking him to talk this through, but as she was making her decision there was a knock on the door, and she opened it to be greeted by her partner. Tom looked at her with a guilt ridden expression.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly. "I didn't mean to. It's just that guy, something about him gets me up the wrong way. You know he loves you, don't you?"

Nikki sighed and looked at the floor, stepping back to allow Tom inside. He kissed her on the lips and smiled at her.

"I'll never hurt you again, Nikki" He breathed. "I've taken a few days off work, so we can be together, just the three of us, family."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, thanks for all the reviews! Hope you all had a lovely bank hol weekend, I know I didn't, was working for all of it! **

**I've changed the rating to M for the themes of this chapter, and it's not exactly nice content so if anyone is easily upset or have personal reasons I won't be offended if you want to stop reading! **

**Hope you enjoy anyway. It will get better eventually I promise you!**

* * *

Harry rolled over on the sofa he'd been staying on – (sleeping would be a lie). His mind went back to the afternoon he'd turned up on Leo's doorstep, the look of confusion plastered on his host's face as he'd explained the story of the past few days. 'Not Tom... No...' Leo had stared had him in shock, asserting how sure he had been that Tom was 'one of the good ones', and how bad he felt for not having realised himself. The two had shared an unusually close evening that night, but couldn't think of any way to stop the happenings without Nikki agreeing to it. Every time Harry suggested that they 'kidnap' them, Leo shot it down for all the right reasons.

This morning, Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going on, why Nikki had been ignoring his texts and calls. Her phone was off, and her landline was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He knew that Tom had taken some 'time off' as Leo had put it. Nikki had told him at work that he was at home with Lucy. Harry knew that the real reason Tom wasn't leaving her alone was to make sure that he wasn't having any contact with her, he just didn't know if Nikki could see that. She had to work though, still, but Tom had begun giving her lifts to the Lyell centre, and picking her up at the day's end. Harry wondered idly if he visited her in her lunch break.

Another tear rolled from his eye as he thought of his daughter and prayed for her safety. It was common enough, these days, for him to cry. He cursed the man that was tearing his life apart, and again tried to formulate a plan to break them out of it. He knew that in reality he wouldn't have the strength to fight Nikki in court, but he hoped that she still had enough fight in her to go back at Tom, that the next time he hit her wouldn't be the last thing she felt.

He hoped that Nikki knew he was there for her, no matter what.

He had tried everything he could think of. He'd given Nikki 24 hours before he'd phoned the police, enough time for her to leave if she was going to. They were unable to act, considering he had not actually witnessed the assault and she would likely to be unwilling to testify. He cursed the system again as he recalled the angry conversation he had with the police station, but remembered how quick he'd been to hang up after they'd started mentioning Social Services involvement.

Harry lay for some time, mulling his sorrows over in the tempest of his mind. His phone began to ring, and he jumped at it quickly, desperate for some word from Nikki. He sighed slightly when the caller ID showed him it was Leo.

"Harry" Leo greeted him. There was an undertone of caution in his voice. Harry picked up on it instantly, it was a tone he used to give bad news to people, usually reserved for families identifying the bodies of their loved ones.

"What is it?" Straight to the point.

"She hasn't turned up at work today. I know someone that lives nearby, and they've said his car isn't there, hasn't been there for the last two hours at least. I think he's gone back to work, but something's kept her there. Would you..."

He couldn't even finish the sentence before Harry had agreed to head straight over. He pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, shouted a quick goodbye to Janet, and jumped in the first taxi he saw.

When he reached Nikki's house, he checked for Tom's car, but there was no sign of it. Harry tried the front door, but as he had feared it was locked. He checked behind the golden sun hanging on her porch, but the key wasn't where it had been almost 2 years ago. He didn't want to knock, he needed to catch Nikki unaware, in case something had happened.

He went around the back and played with the windows, but no luck. In vain he tried the catch on the patio doors, and found to his delight that it slid open with ease. Harry slid the door closed quietly, and snuck upstairs. Lucy wasn't in her cot, and she hadn't been downstairs.

Nikki's bedroom door was ajar. He peered through it, relief washing over him as he saw two figures wrapped up under the covers. He caught sight of Nikki and cursed. She jumped and looked up at the door, a mask of terror painted onto her face. She could have been an actress in a horror film. Her left eye was badly bruised, black and swollen. Cuts lined her lips and various bruises were scattered across her neck, chest and shoulders. Harry pushed the door open so that she could see it was him, and she relaxed back slightly into the bed, not taking her eyes off him. He took off his coat and his shoes and climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly while she sobbed silently against his shoulders. He gulped when he realised she was naked, but he didn't dare to look down for the fear of seeing any more bruises. Lucy stirred, but did not wake.

Harry didn't know how long he lay there, holding Nikki, but he knew that he never wanted their moment of safety to end.

He wondered if she had fallen asleep when she stopped sobbing, she was so quiet, and seemed so at peace. He kissed her hair and received an answer to his ponderings as she lifted her head to look up at him. The sadness, love, and lust in Harry's eyes met the heartbreak and desire in Nikki's. He leaned towards her and slowly captured her broken lips in his, a gentle kiss of promise and salvation.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, when they broke apart.

He stared at her for a few seconds, and then at the little girl who was still sleeping soundly in her bed. He shook his head gently, forgiveness in his expression. It wasn't her fault, after all. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her softly again. The time for talking was upon them.

"Why did he do this to you?" Harry sighed.

"He took a few days off, but he wasn't letting me go anywhere but work. He put my phone through the wash, dropped the laptop so that it smashed, and cut off everything with the outside world. He even disconnected the landline." Nikki choked back a sob before continuing. "He was scared you'd get in touch."

Harry nodded his head, squeezing her arm when she faltered.

"It was all a bit much, and I felt trapped... I realised I _was_ trapped. You had become his favourite topic of conversation, a taunt almost, and he brought you up last night, and I'd had enough. I told him that I'd have to see you soon enough anyway. Obviously he wanted to know why, so I told him it was because you'd asked for custody of Lucy." She choked again at the word custody. "He exploded, Harry, I've never seen anything like it. He shouted so much that the neighbours came over to check it was ok. This was before he'd hit me and I couldn't exactly tell them that it wasn't with him right behind me. But when they'd gone he smacked me across the face, cutting my lips, and started saying how he knew there was something between me and you, how he was disappointed I hadn't been honest with him... But then he got more violent."

Nikki paused, and Harry could tell she was trying to soften a blow. "What happened, Nik?" He prompted gently.

"He dragged us both upstairs, Lucy and I, and he tied me to the bed. I was screaming at him to stop but he carried on..."

The silence answered all of Harry's unasked questions and his heart broke there and then. Sickening images filled his mind of Nikki, helpless and vulnerable, being subjected to something that no person should. Harry only now realised why she was naked, and why she was still in bed. He followed her right arm and began to slowly peel away the duct tape that bound it to the headboard. From his movement the covers had fallen down her body slightly, and Harry noticed hand print shaped bruises on her hips. Nikki smiled sadly at him, full tears rolling down her battered cheeks.

"I'd nearly broken free" She said quietly. "But Harry, I'm not done... afterwards... he picked Lucy up, and asked me how I'd let him love a part of you."

Harry's eyes widened suddenly as he comprehended what she was trying to tell him. He was a bomb, waiting to go off, and she was the bomb squad, desperately trying to diffuse him in time. "What did he do to her?" He asked urgently.

Nikki rolled over and pulled the elastic of Lucy's pyjama's down to her knee to expose her bandaged thigh. She peeled away the bandage slowly, as the little girl squirmed and sobbed from discomfort. Under it, a thin, deep, straight incision had been made into the skin.

The guilt had obviously been too much when Tom had woken that morning.

Harry stared at the wound, turmoil of anger, pain, sorrow, and relief in his bloodstream and infecting his thoughts. He looked up at Nikki, who continued to cry as she stroked the hair of her daughter. Harry couldn't take any more. She'd thank him for it one day, if not today.

He pulled himself out of bed suddenly, and threw open Nikki's cupboard. He pulled from it a few bags and a suitcase, and started dragging Nikki's clothes into it. He repeated this with the chest of drawers before he looked back at her. The relief on her face was evident, but entangled with fear. He shot her a smile, and offered her a hand, which she took willingly. He helped her out of bed slowly, and tossed her a few items of clothing. He instructed her to get all of Lucy's essentials from her room and pack them into the bags he'd pulled from the wardrobe, along with anything else she wanted to keep. Harry dialled Leo's number and set it onto speakerphone.

"Leo, we need you." He said with urgency. "We have to get Nikki and Lucy out now, she's agreed to come with me, but we need your help. Could you bring the car around?"

He hung the phone up once Leo had agreed, and returned to the job at hand. They had finished packing within 10 minutes. For the remaining 5 before Leo arrived, Harry and Nikki stood in an embrace, their daughter between them, praying this would work.

When the knock came, Harry ushered Nikki and Lucy to the door before taking a final sweep around. He noticed a light flashing on the landline phone dock, and realised with a start that it was recording – he remembered Nikki saying Tom had unplugged it.

"We'll get the first flight back to New York, I've still got my apartment there." He said loudly, he could explain to Nikki later.

* * *

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**  
**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**  
**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**


	6. Chapter 6

**It'll get a bit nicer from now on... for now... ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

The Thomas Lyell Centre.

Making a home at work, it was the last place anyone would think to look for them.

It had been Leo's idea. They had driven for a few minutes to get clear of the house, and pulled up in a lay-by when they were a safe distance away. They'd discussed their options then. Nikki had been relieved to hear Harry's explanation about the recording answering machine, she hadn't fancied the idea of moving out of the country.

They had decided fairly quickly that it would be unsafe to stay with Leo and Janet. Not only had Tom been there on multiple occasions, but Harry refused to put them at risk.

Then Leo had brought up the idea of staying at The Lyell Centre. His reasoning was that there were already two on call rooms with beds, there were kitchen and bathroom facilities, and most importantly a large security system with links straight to the police station. Leo himself would would be going there every day for work, and so he could keep an eye on them and keep them company, and bring them supplies if they needed it. They wouldn't need to leave, and it wouldn't look suspicious when Leo went there. It was the best plan they had until Harry could find a place of his own and they could stay there. Both Harry and Nikki had agreed that it was a good idea straight away. Nikki was keen to point out that she could still help out in work, but she was shot down by the men. Leo agreed begrudgingly that Harry could help with the workload if it was necessary.

Which led them here, The Thomas Lyell Centre.

On their arrival, Harry and Leo raced to unload the contents of the car, and began stacking them into the on call rooms. Nikki had, as instructed, sat patiently in the conference room, Lucy perched on her lap. She couldn't get comfortable. Everywhere she positioned her daughter another swollen bruise was squeezed and a gasp issued from between her lips. Soon enough, Harry had come in to say they were done unloading, and question her; how did she want the beds and Lucy's travel cot laid out?

They eventually managed to squeeze the two foldout singles into one room, side by side, with the cot at the end of one. Nikki hadn't wanted to sleep alone, and refused to sleep in the room without Lucy.

Harry continued to unpack, pulling from bags a few toys for their child to play with while he fetched towels and the few toiletries they'd managed to grab in their hurried departure. He picked them up and wrapped an arm around Nikki as they walked to the showers. He helped her in, and took the robe she passed from behind the frosted glass. Leo was watching Lucy, and Harry intended to wait on the benches to make sure Nikki was safe. He knew he was being a bit overprotective, but after everything he didn't want to let either one of them out of the sight of trusted eyes. Nikki laughed and assured him that she would be fine, secretly pleased by the gesture. At her command, he returned back to the conference room where Leo and Lucy were waiting.

After her shower, Nikki felt intensely better. It was as if the water had scrubbed at her scars, and it had to some extent with the physical ones. She had run the water cold at first, and some of the bruising had intensified, but the act of washing away anything of his left on her ultimately left her feeling cleansed.

While pulling some of her favourite, comfy clothes over her swollen skin, Nikki sighed as she looked in the mirror. She knew it would fade, but the darkness around her eye represented the dark, raw trauma in her mind. That would take longer to disappear. She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at the knots as she thought of her ordeal, and worried for her future. She was free now from the violence that Tom had represented, but her heart would now be trapped, encased in a cage that didn't trust anyone. The scars Tom had given her last night would take a lifetime to heal fully.

She sighed sadly as she thought of Harry. With all her heart she loved him, loved him for being there for her, for saving her. She wondered if she'd ever be able to give herself to him after what she had been through. It was obvious that it was what he wanted, the kisses they had shared earlier that afternoon were not meant as declarations of endearing love, of intentions for the future and of passion, yet in so many ways they had portrayed just that. The electricity they shared with each kiss sparked a hidden, undamaged desire inside each of them which would be difficult to ignore. Nikki found herself wanting to kiss Harry, wanting a true family with him in it, but her vulnerability would be a barrier they would have to work on slowly. After all of this, kissing was one thing, but sex was on a totally new level. It would take time for her to be ready again, but she _would_ become ready for him.

Nikki gave up on her tangled locks and tied her hair in a messy bun. She walked slowly toward the conference room and stopped a few metres from the door, staring through the glass with a smile. She stayed there for a few moments as she watched Harry and Lucy, playing and laughing together, the most natural thing in the world. She realised suddenly that this relationship was always missing with Tom, there was no innate connection between the two, not that it would be expected. Her heart swelled as the little girl threw the foam blocks in the air, giggling louder than Nikki had thought possible when Harry leant forward and bounced them off his head. Harry looked up and caught Nikki's eye, grinning back as he saw her watching them with a smile. She pulled the door and took a seat just next to where they sat on the floor, opposite Leo, and watched them for a little while longer.

"Do you feel better?" Harry asked after a few more minutes of headbutting foam blocks for their daughter's amusement.

Nikki nodded with a smile, meeting his eyes with a warm gaze. Leo stood up and pretended he'd left something in his office, giving them some time together. Nikki smiled at him as he left, looking back at Harry as the door shut and offering him a hand which he took gratefully. Without letting go, he took the chair next to her, shuffling closer. She leant her head on his shoulder gently.

"I don't really know how to explain what you've done for me... for us." Nikki whispered. Harry nodded, pressed a soft kiss into her wet hair and leant his head onto hers.

"It's fine, Nik" He said softly. "You'd have done the same for me" He grinned. Nikki snorted and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you" She smiled.

He stroked her hair with his free hand. "You're welcome" He whispered.

* * *

**Stay with me forever**  
**Or you could stay with me for now**

**Tell me if I'm wrong**  
**Tell me if I'm right**  
**Tell me if you need a loving hand**  
**To help you fall asleep tonight**


	7. Chapter 7

From her travel cot at the end of the bed, Lucy gurgled and began to cry, begging for attention. She usually slept well overnight. Harry pulled back the duvet and scrambled to the edge of the bed, leaning down and lifting the little girl out of the cot, careful to avoid her injured leg. He held her against his bare chest for a few moments until her crying subsided, before taking in her expression. She looked lonely more than anything. He checked the bandage that he had changed earlier, finding it to be satisfactory. He had taken that job, every time Nikki saw the cut she was overcome with guilt and panic. He smiled at Lucy and she smiled back at him, holding her arms out for another hug from where she sat on his knees. Harry grinned at her, and pulled her with him as he wriggled back into bed.

Lucy fell asleep again in her father's arms after some time. Harry treasured the moment, it was one of the first proper moments he'd had with her since he'd come home.

A while later, perhaps an hour or two, Nikki started twitching in her sleep. Her peace changed to fright and soft, pleading moans escaped her lips. Harry removed the arms he had snaked around Lucy and put one hand on her shoulder, shaking her softly. He whispered her name when she didn't wake up, and was rewarded with the abrupt opening of her eyes.

Nikki pulled back when she saw someone lying next to her and sat up, wide eyes searching the empty travel cot.

"It's ok" Harry soothed. "It's me, and she's here."

Nikki took a deep breath of relief when she saw their daughter lying next to Harry. He held out a hand and she took it, lying back down to meet his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. Nikki nodded, clearly shaken up from her nightmare. Harry shifted closer to her and wrapped his left arm around her back, pressing his lips into her hair as her head met his chest.

"Was Lucy alright?" Nikki asked after a few moments.

"Yeah" Harry smiled. "I think she was just a bit, confused I suppose. It's all a bit much for her. But we had a cuddle and she went back to sleep."

Nikki lifted her head up to the pillow and looked at Harry. She suddenly became aware of how close they were, and was shocked that it had taken her this long to notice. If it had been light, she knew she would have been able to see every pore on his skin, their heads were so close. Despite the darkness, she could make out his concerned, tired eyes, and the curves of his lips, she couldn't help but linger her gaze on his lips. She could feel their abdomens pressed together, and realised that their legs naturally had become entangled in each other's. She was surprised how much she must trust Harry, that after everything she had wound up pressed against him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, and watched as his gaze dropped only momentarily to her own lips. Something ached inside her, an old wound she'd stitched repeatedly. With a start, she realised her overwhelming desire, and fought the urge to kiss him. Nikki closed her eyes and prayed for the moment to pass.

After a few more seconds, she opened her eyes again, and saw that the feelings she had seen echoed in his eyes had once more been replaced with concern.

"You alright?" He chanced quietly.

Nikki sighed. Now or never. "I'm fine, Harry, but I think we need to talk."

Harry stared at her with a furrowed brow. "Ok, but what about?"

Nikki paused. Where to begin? How could she possibly explain how she was feeling when she didn't know herself?

"How do you feel about me?" She asked softly, suddenly glad for the dark so that he couldn't see the crimson blood being brought to the surface of her cheeks.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. A million thoughts soared through his head. _You are the mother of my child. You are my best friend. I would do anything for you. I need to keep you safe. I need you. I want to be a proper family. I want you. I love you. _

"What do you mean?" He took the coward's way out, leaving Nikki to bring up the topic. She paused again before continuing.

"When we kissed, earlier, or yesterday, wha... what did that mean to you?"

Harry dropped his gaze, nervously biting his inner cheeks. He waited a few moments to get his words set in his mind before he answered. While she waited for his reply, Nikki forgot to breath, and was sure her heart had forgotten to beat.

"I kissed you because I was relieved to find you, and relieved that both of you were alive, never mind what had happened. I kissed you because it felt right to kiss you, and it felt like you might have needed it. It felt like that's what we do, Niks, it felt natural. But really, what I'm trying to say is that I kissed you because I wanted to, and I thought you did too."

He was relieved to see the smile on Nikki's face when he looked back up at her. He couldn't help but smile back. He was about to repeat her question when she moved her head so that it touched his, and gently but firmly pressed their lips together. It seemed like all time had stopped. She opened her mouth gently to allow their tongues to dance and he took the back of her head in his hands, pulling her closer against him. Images of their only night together came swarming back to him and he almost buckled under the desire to have her again. Instead, he gathered himself and pulled away.

Nikki looked up at him, confused, and he hoped he hadn't noticed a glimmer of hurt in her eyes.

"We can't" He said quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I want to, but we can't. I don't want to fuck this up Nikki, I don't want to be a regret. It's way, way, _way_ too soon after everything that's happened to you, and you... we... need to take things slow, because I can't lose you again."

Nikki sighed, knowing he was right. She hadn't planned on that, she'd planned on telling him exactly what he'd just said but her lust for him had become too much, it had overwhelmed her. Harry was what she needed, and everything she'd ever wanted. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Why'd you have to be such a gentleman?" She joked. He grinned and pulled her in for a hug. The movement made the bed creak, and Lucy stirred, starting to sob a little at the realisation that she was no longer in Harry's arms. At her command, Harry rolled over again to pick her up, and lay her down, sandwiched in between her parents. He wrapped his arm around them both, and the three of them embraced slumber together.

* * *

**Stay with me forever  
Or you could stay with me for now**

**Tell me if I'm wrong**  
**Tell me if I'm right**  
**Tell me if you need a loving hand**  
**To help you fall asleep tonight**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you're enjoying! We are approaching the end but there are still a few chapters to go! **

* * *

"How is her leg?" Leo asked, concern evident in his tone. Harry shrugged.

"It's alright, no better than you could expect. She keeps falling on it though, when she's trying to walk around. She falls a lot." He chuckled. "But there's no sign of infection or anything, I've been cleaning it out pretty often, which is hard enough. It stings her so she's kicking out and it's horrible to do it to her but I'd rather do that than it becomes a problem."

Leo sighed in agreement. The two watched as Lucy dove into the toy box Leo had brought with him that morning, a large grin on her face. It was 10am, and Leo had been with them for a while. He'd been lucky with cases, and only had a few pieces of paperwork to wrap up in the next few hours. Nikki was still asleep. Harry had left her there to rest when Lucy had become hungry at 8.

"Did you sleep alright?"

Harry looked at Leo and shrugged again. "Not too bad, took me a long time to get to sleep. It was worry more than anything."

"What about Nikki?" His father figure routine had kicked in, and Harry suddenly became aware that he was all Nikki had to rely on after he'd gone to New York. The two had become a lot closer.

"She slept well. She was exhausted I think. She had a bad dream at one point, but she was alright again after that. Lucy slept in the bed with us in the end. She slept in the cot for a while but I think it was a bit strange for her and she just wanted to be with people."

"She just wanted her parents" Leo smiled.

"She'd have settled with anyone I'm sure."

Leo looked at Harry sadly, remembering how Harry had told him when Lucy had called Tom 'dada' and wondering what that would have felt like.

"Did you go to bed straight after I left?" Leo asked. He was being nosy, really, he wanted to know if they'd spoken much and what about. He hadn't left until 9pm last night, he'd had to catch up on the paperwork he'd missed during the day whilst he'd been out fetching them from Nikki's.

"More or less. Nikki was exhausted. We just got ready at a slow pace and climbed in really. It took a while to get Lucy sorted, we hadn't had much chance to unpack any of her useful things." He paused and looked at Leo, noticing his expression which told him exactly what he was really trying to ask. "I did have a chat with Nikki though, overnight."

"Oh?" The corners of Leo's mouth perked into a small smile when he realised he'd been found out.

"You know as well as I do how I feel about her" Harry said simply, there was no point trying to gloss over the fact that Leo realised they were meant for each other years before either of them had. "But she's been through a lot, and I really don't want to screw this up. We're just going to wait until she's ready for something."

Leo could hardly disguise his grin but passed it off as being down to Lucy as she squealed in delight at another toy.

"I knew you would see sense eventually." He said quietly. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed, eyes back on his daughter.

Lucy waved the pink rabbit in the air and laughed, toddling around the room as if chasing it. After a split second she landed on the floor, and her eyes simultaneously filled with tears. Harry automatically stood as she began to cry but Leo put an arm in his way.

"Watch" He ordered.

He crossed the room and picked her up, but she continued to cry despite anything he tried. After a few minutes, he passed her back to a confused Harry. Within seconds Lucy was sniffing back tears and beginning to settle.

"See" Leo said triumphantly. "I told you she knows who you are."

Harry pressed his lips to his daughter's hair to disguise his smile, but Leo had seen the way his eyes had lit up. Lucy looked up at him, eyes still filled with tears. She normally would have stopped crying by now. Harry shifted her dress and tights to expose her thigh and noticed that the bandage had slipped, the top of the wound clearly visible. He pulled her tights off and started to redo the bandage.

"You shouldn't be looking at it like that." Leo said firmly.

Harry glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're looking at it like you're guilty. It's not your fault Harry, none of it is."

"It's not hers either." He whispered bitterly. "I should have taken them both out of there when I realised what was going on."

"It wasn't your decision to make. You did the right thing."

"Did I?" Harry swallowed back his guilt. He knew what Leo was saying, but he couldn't accept it. He'd left his daughter endangered and he'd have to live with it.

"Yes, you did. Neither of you suspected that he'd ever be sick enough to hurt Lucy. You had no choice. You would have left Nikki in worse danger if you'd taken her."

"I should have taken Nikki too."

"Maybe, but then she wouldn't have come to understand it herself. She needed to want to get out of there, Harry, or she'd have kept going back to him. If anything Harry, I should take the blame, because I've been around the entire time and I failed to notice what you noticed overnight."

Harry met his eyes again and saw his own guilt reflected in Leo's. "It's different" He insisted. "I was staying there, and I'm the one that Tom had a problem with. Besides, if I hadn't left in the first place, she never would have needed to meet him."

"If I hadn't babysat that night she wouldn't have been able to." Leo counteracted with an ironic smile which Harry returned.

"She couldn't leave him because she's lost her fight." Harry stated quietly after a few moments of silence. Leo nodded.

"She's been like it since you left, really."

"I shouldn't have left." Harry admitted.

Leo smiled. "You wouldn't have Lucy if you hadn't."

"How bad was she?" Harry began uncomfortably, ignoring the joke and staring down at the completed bandage. "When I left?"

Leo sighed and started to brush away the question, but Harry implored him for the truth. He needed to know the extent of what he'd done to her, and there didn't seem like a better time than before they started a life as a family.

"You want the full truth?" Leo asked sadly. Harry nodded and he shrugged. "For the first few days she was fine, as if she hadn't quite accepted it. She'd say your name sometimes, she'd say she was just going to ask you for a second opinion before she stopped in her tracks, and went quiet, or she'd suddenly see her own desk from where she sat at yours and her smile would fade. It got worse after that, when you'd been gone about a week. She wouldn't speak much, unless she needed to or unless I spoke directly to her. There was no natural smile, and her eyes became empty. She couldn't have been sleeping because dark circles appeared under her eyelids. I guess that's when it sunk in. This lasted for about eight weeks, until she found out she was pregnant. I remember her coming into my office in shock, and she'd just sat there and stared at me while I was asking her what the hell was wrong. And then she told me, and we sat opposite each other for a good ten minutes in silence, and I made her call you there and then. She was going to anyway, don't worry, but I wanted to make sure she did. I didn't even realise the two of you had slept together before you left but then that's none of my business. It got really hard for her after that. She cheered up a bit, I think knowing that she would have a child, regardless of whether she'd have a proper family brought her some happiness, but it was hard for her, being on her own, being pregnant, and doing the job we do. To be honest, Harry, I think part of her hoped you might quit and come back to help her when she had Lucy."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew all of this already, deep down. It was hard listening to Leo, but he wanted to know everything.

"I desperately wanted to. I really wanted it, the family thing. I wanted her, I wanted the baby, but what would we have done then? I wouldn't have had a job, I couldn't just expect to move back in with her... it just wasn't as easy as dropping everything. Besides who'd give me a job after cutting out on a contract?"

"Harry don't be an idiot, you know we would have had you back!"

"You'd already filled the position, it wouldn't have been fair to you."

"I would have found a way around it."

"Leo there were a lot of other things to think about too. The pay out there was fantastic, and I wasn't exactly spending. I was just paying for the obvious, rent, bills, food, and sending a bit back to Nikki for Lucy, but I've got a lot saved now for her."

Leo sighed sadly. "I understand, Harry."

Harry waited for him to continue.

"You won't want to hear this either." Leo began again. "But she was heartbroken that you didn't make it there for the birth, especially when she realised why you'd been delayed in leaving."

Harry put his head in his hands. "That girl was the only one, the whole time I was out there. I hate myself for that every day."

Leo shrugged. "It's not me you want to be saying that to, Harry. After that, when she had you again, she was herself, and I thought that maybe it was Lucy, but I soon realised that it was partly down to your presence, because she got a bit worse again when you went back. She was never as bad as before she'd had the baby, because after she'd had her she wasn't alone, even when it was just her and Lucy. Janet and I visited often, and she'd come to us sometimes when Lucy was a couple of weeks old. But it was hard for her, with a new baby, being single and without much in the way of family or friends. She always looked forward to your visits. And to be honest with you, I was happy for her when she met Tom, because he seemed to make her happy, and I was pleased she wasn't on her own."

Harry nodded slowly, taking it all in. He'd lost track of the number of times his heart had broken while Leo had been talking. He just wanted to hold Nikki and Lucy and tell them everything would be ok, that he'd never leave them again. He wished he could travel back in time to when he left in the first place and tell himself to appreciate what he was leaving behind.

"When did you realise you were in love with her?" Leo asked, gently breaking Harry out of his musings.

Harry smiled ironically. "The moment I set foot on that bloody plane to New York."

* * *

**I don't know when I lost my mind, **  
**Maybe it was every time, **  
**You said, you said, you said, **  
**That I miss you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy! I've just got a little padding chapter for you all to tide over to the next which is a bit longer, and nearly finished. Expect an update tomorrow! :) **

* * *

Nikki felt refreshed when she finally awoke that morning. She was surprised at the time – 12pm. Normally she would have been up hours ago. She could definitely get used to having Harry around, if it meant she got the occasional lie in, not to mention the other benefits. Housing was something she would have to bring up soon enough, but she hoped Harry would want to live with them, even if just for Lucy. Nikki propped herself up slightly against the wall, using the pillow to cushion her bruises. They looked better already.

Nikki smiled as she thought of their chat in the middle of the night, and felt a sensation in her stomach that she hadn't felt for a long while. It was one she was at one time used to, one that she commonly felt when Harry invaded her personal bubble at work, or smiled at her, or touched her, or looked at her. She had been surprised how easily she was consumed by her desire for him last night, considering. The butterflies disappeared when she started to think about the reason they had decided to wait.

Dark thoughts crossed her mind. What would have happened if Harry hadn't come back for her? Or if it had been someone less close to her that Tom had been jealous of? If someone else was Lucy's father, and Tom became violent after every visit?

There would have been no knight in shining armour then.

A shudder ran through her body as she considered the possibilities. How she hadn't seen it before Harry had come back into her life fully, she would never know. Tom had had all of them fooled; Leo, Janet, Lucy, and herself. Harry was the only one that had seen straight through him immediately. He had always been a good judge of character, and Nikki knew that he knew her better than anyone ever had or ever would. They really were soul mates.

Her musings were cut short as Lucy burst into the room. Harry followed behind at a fast pace, evidently trying to catch up with her but losing the race back to the bedroom. Nikki smiled as Lucy called out to her and tried to climb up. Once he had seen that Nikki was awake, Harry lifted her up from behind and followed her onto the bed, sitting back against the wall that adjoined the one Nikki sat against. Lucy cuddled easily up to her mother, still clutching the pink rabbit Leo had brought with him earlier.

"Morning" Harry said quietly with a smile.

Nikki returned his warmth, and took his hand when he offered it to her.

"Did you have a nice sleep? Your eye is looking better."

"I do feel a lot better" She admitted. "The bruises on my body are starting to turn yellow now."

"Good" He grinned. "Leo's just gone back to do some more paperwork, I was just coming down here to get a DVD for Luce, but she escaped."

Nikki laughed as Harry rolled his eyes. After a while, when Lucy became restless, Harry took her to fetch the DVD he had come for initially, leaving Nikki to get changed. She joined them when she had dressed, and the three of them sat curled together on a duvet in front of the large projector in the conference room, with Disney films being played back to back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't hunt me down ;) This chapter is a bit repetitive as it's the same story just in all three POVs, but you'll understand. Enjoy... ;)**

* * *

The day seemed to go faster than usual, and Nikki soon found herself back in bed with Harry's magnetic arms around her and their baby. They'd tried to get Lucy to settle in the cot again but she would cry until they took her out. Eventually they'd given up trying and let her sleep in the bed once more.

They slept well for a few hours before Harry's mobile started buzzing. Nikki groaned as she was roused from her sleep, and shook Harry lightly to wake him. He grabbed the phone, aimlessly reaching for it with one hand, and answered it with his eyes still shut.

Nikki could only just make out his face, but the change in his expression was obvious.

"What?" Harry asked rhetorically, deadly serious. "Ok... ok... thanks... yeah."

He hung up the phone quickly and pulled back the covers. Nikki watched with confusion.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, tone laced with worry.

"It's him." He replied as he jumped up and switched on the light. He watched her face fall and her eyes widen. "He's here. The alarm has been triggered. Leo was contacted by the police and they're all on their way but I need you to take Lucy and hide. Go towards the bathrooms, he can't have broken in down there. Go somewhere where you can lock yourself in, and make no noise. And whatever you do, do not come out until I come and get you, mo matter what. "

"What!? But Harry..."

"Just do it Niks, we may not have time."

Nikki looked up at him as she picked up their daughter and climbed out of bed. As she reached the door she looked him in the eyes and planted a single kiss of promise on his lips, squeezing his hand with her free arm as she did so. He nodded as she left the room.

Her mind was a mess, but fear led her and kept her walking. Lucy began to stir and she tried her best to keep her settled; Tom would recognise her crying and follow them. As she trawled the corridors she saw nothing but cupboards and rooms with glass walls. Curse the Lyell Centre and it's modern style. She reached the bathrooms but was reluctant to enter a cubicle, they weren't particularly sturdy. With delight she noticed the disabled toilet, a one off room with door that locks from the inside. She hid inside it and crouched against the wall, facing the door with Lucy on her lap.

Every vicious heartbeat felt like a whole lifetime. Every creak, every howl of the wind, and every tap of a branch against the small window was enough to send shivers down her spine and make her freeze with terror. Nikki held her hand over Lucy's mouth whenever she uttered any sound, but thankfully she remained mostly asleep.

It felt like she had lived her whole life in that room. She would forever remember the cream tiled walls, the grey and black specked linoleum floor, and the polystyrene tiled ceiling. She would remember every crack on the wall, and the small staining on the floor where the sanitary bin had rusted slightly onto it. Time seemed like an idealistic concept. She was half sure it had stopped.

Her fears were wild. With every inch of flesh on her body she prayed for Harry's safety, and Leo's too.

Where were the police? Why were they taking so long? Or was it a long time?

Nikki didn't know. Lucy shifted slightly, making her jump.

That's when she heard it.

Leo had been out of the door before the police had even hung up the phone. There was a reason he had been keeping shoes right in front of the door at night. He dialled Harry's number and prayed for him to pick up, cursing with every dial tone that went unanswered. As soon as the dial tone did not come, he began to speak, flustered and commanding.

"Harry, thank God." He blurted. "It's Tom, he's found you."

"What?" Harry's groggy voice replied, shocked.

"The alarm's going off, the police called me to say about it, and they're on their way too. I'm coming Harry but he's there and you're going to need to hold him off." Leo reeled off urgently.

"Ok..."

"Just hide somewhere, and keep them away from him."

"Ok..."

"Harry just go, now! Good luck."

"Thanks..."

"Be careful."

"Yeah."

He heard the phone hang up and put his foot down in the car, speeding off of his drive and travelling the familiar route far quicker than ever before. After a few moments thought he rang 999 and asked for an ambulance, faking a story. He was willing to deal with the consequences but something told him it was a good idea to be prepared. The state that Nikki's face had been in hinted that Tom was volatile, and the fact that Lucy too had been injured told him he had no boundaries.

With every part of him he prayed that he would get there in time. Tom was dangerous, and two of his closest friends and goddaughter were in there. It seemed like an eternity, and every second he hoped that Harry was strong enough to fend him off, or that they'd found a good enough hiding place to keep them safe. When finally reached the last two junctions, he cursed the red lights, looking around as he drove on anyway. The police could clear up any tickets he might get, and failing that he didn't care. There were more important things in life. As he ran another red his phone rang and he noted with relief that it was Harry. He grabbed it and answered.

"Leo it's me, I've knocked him to the ground" Harry garbled quickly. Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "He's down."

"Well done" He said, now feeling more relaxed. He jumped at the blue flashing lights in the rear view mirror. "I'm nearly there, and there's a police car behind me, just hold him there for a few seconds."

Leo sighed and a smile came to his face. He panicked again slightly when he heard a muffled sound, and realised Harry must have dropped the phone. He pulled up outside the centre, vaguely in a space next to a police car that had already arrived and ran toward the door with the phone still at his ear.

He didn't need the phone to hear the gunshot that followed.

Harry half smiled as he felt himself being lifted from sleep by gentle shakes from Nikki, but the smile turned into a grimace as he realised that his phone was vibrating. He lunged his arm out and groped around until his hand clutched the glass. He dragged it impatiently back to his ear and hit answer.

"Harry, thank God" Leo's voice rang through the speaker before he could even speak. "It's Tom, he's found you."

"What?" Harry's mind went into overdrive. He was suddenly very awake.

"The alarm's going off, the police called me to say about it, and they're on their way too. I'm coming Harry but he's there and you're going to need to hold him off."

"Ok..."

"Just hide somewhere, and keep them away from him."

"Ok..."

"Harry just go now. Good luck."

"Thanks..."

"Be careful."

"Yeah."

What the hell was happening? Harry's mind was a blur as he dropped the phone and ripped the covers off of them.

"What is it?" Nikki asked quietly. He didn't know how to answer her, but she would panic no matter what he said. He looked her in the eyes and echoed her panic in his.

"It's him" He said simply as he climbed out of bed and switched the light on. Her face dropped and she became whiter than a sheet.

"He's here. The alarm has been triggered. Leo was contacted by the police and they're all on their way but I need you to take Lucy and hide. Go towards the bathrooms, he can't have broken in down there. Go somewhere where you can lock yourself in, and make no noise. And whatever you do, do not come out until I come and get you, mo matter what. "

"What!? But Harry..."

She was trying to protest, but there was no way he was letting her anywhere near him. They could try and all hide together, but they might have a better chance if he could hold him off.

"Just do it Niks, we may not have time." He said sternly, a command more than a plea.

He felt a wave of relief as Nikki pulled herself out of bed, gently lifting Lucy in an attempt not to wake her. She met him at the door and leaned in to give him one kiss, a kiss of hope and luck. He felt her hand grip his with fear and he squeezed it back. As she left the room, he nodded at her.

Nikki went right out of the door and down the corridor towards the bathrooms. There were no external exits that way bar the windows, only a few old glass offices with sturdy locked doors. If one of them had been broken, they would have heard it. Harry went left, gingerly stepping along the corridors in hopes of catching Tom unawares, but there was no such luck.

When he'd walked a few corridors, he made out the dark figure walking toward him. Harry stopped walking and waited, half expecting Tom to break into a run. When his face became visible, Harry almost feared for himself. The snarling teeth and vicious eyes were enough to scare any man. He stayed still and met his gaze angrily.

"I'm not surprised to see you here." Tom spat.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Harry retorted. "You know the police are on their way."

For a split second, he thought he saw a glimmer of panic and fear caress the devilish expression, but if it was there, Tom had wiped it in an instance.

"What does that matter?" His eyes gleamed. "I'm here to take back what's mine."

From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw his fist clench. He started to back away as it swung at him, but he was too late, and it caught the side of his head. He fell back to the floor, but scrambled back up and swung his own fist, narrowly avoiding another of Tom's that flew towards his temple. His fist made contact with Tom's face, and the force of all his problems thrust Tom to the ground.

"That was for Nikki..." He spat in disgust. He shook his fist as it throbbed, the pain reverberating through it. He almost took a step back, but thought better of it. Tom was sprawled on the floor, hands clutching his bleeding nose, legs slightly apart. Harry took his right foot and kicked it right between his legs, feeling almost pleased as a scream of pain escaped Tom's lips and ricocheted off the walls. "...And that was for _my_ daughter."

He took his phone from his pocket and hit Leo's speed dial number, looking away for a moment from the man writhing on the floor.

"Leo it's me, I've knocked him to the ground" He said quickly, checking he was still there. "He's down."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a split second taking a deep breath. Leo was congratulating him and reassuring him that he was just outside when he looked back at Tom and dropped the phone.

The expression on Tom's face had returned to the wicked one that had terrified him so much before, and he wondered if this was what Nikki had felt like every time she had been his victim. The barrel of the gun was pointed straight at him.

He began to duck, but the bullet was already on its way.

* * *

**I'm screaming out upon my face**  
**Followed footsteps catch my pace**  
**Broken windows fall in place**  
**Now shattered lovers find their place**


	11. Chapter 11

Through strained eyes, even the slightest change in his expression was hard to make out, but she could tell it was there. A tiny flicker of his eyelashes, a twitch of his lips.

He was coming round.

"Nurse!" Nikki called urgently into the corridor. A woman in a white tunic followed her in and went around the other side of the hospital bed, peering into her patients face while she untangled the blood pressure cuff.

"Mr Cunningham?" The nurse asked quietly.

The patient scrunched his face slightly but his eyes did not open. Nikki moved her hand from his, lifting it to gently play with the hair on his head.

"Harry..." She whispered quietly, with longing.

Harry's eyes flashed open for a split second, but he gradually started to squint. Nikki smiled as she felt her tears overflow and cascade down her cheeks. She leant her head against his and left a soft kiss on his forehead whilst the nurse performed his observations.

"He's stable" She said to Nikki happily once she was done, and began to scribble down notes on the chart that hung on the end of the bed. "I'll get the doctor to come and review him, but everything looks fine. He won't be very responsive for a little while, and he'll be quite confused and tired because of the anaesthetic, so just be gentle with him for now and when he comes around properly later we'll have a chat with him so he knows what has happened. He can have a bit of water but I wouldn't give him anything to eat yet, just in case."

Nikki nodded and thanked her, but her gaze remained fixated on Harry's confused expression.

"Hi," She said with a smile as she ran her fingers down his cheek. He looked up at her unseeing, but the corners of his mouth tilted into the slightest smile at the sound of her voice.

Harry's eyes opened more fully, as if he was starting to take in where he was. He tried to shift his position but he grimaced as it tugged on the wound in his left shoulder.

"No Harry, don't move." Nikki commanded, holding his left arm in place to stop him doing himself more damage. He rolled his head slightly and noticed the bandage with a furrowed brow. Nikki took his left cheek in her hand and gently moved his head back so that their eyes met. The smile that overwhelmed his face was unmistakable, and Nikki beamed down at him, face flooded with tears.

"Niks" He whispered, success after a few attempts. He puckered his lips softly as if asking for a kiss. She granted his wish, smiling as she pressed against him.

"Hello" She grinned.

"Love you" Harry sighed. Nikki looked at him with wide eyes, smile still firmly on her face.

"I love you too, Harry" She whispered quietly.

He licked his lips and grimaced. Nikki poured a glass of water from the jug on the bedside table and offered it to him. He struggled to reach it, so she helped him hold his head up and tilted the glass so the water reached his lips. He pulled back after a few seconds and she laid him back down.

"Where am I?" He asked softly.

"You're in the hospital. I'll explain everything later"

As he looked up at her, Nikki realised she had never seen him quite so unguarded and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry" He started to say. "I'm so sorry..."

Nikki looked at him blankly, confused.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated. "About Lucy, I missed it."

"Don't worry." Nikki sighed, realising what he was getting at. She didn't want to have this conversation now.

"She was the only one... the whole time I was there... but I didn't... I couldn't... nothing happened." Harry closed his eyes, tired.

Nikki stared at him, wondering if she'd just understood him correctly. A piece of her felt slightly guilty. If she had understood, then she'd held a slight grudge unnecessarily. She leant in and kissed his cheek, feeling the curve of his smile as she left her head by his, comforted by the touch. As he was once again consumed by sleep, she pulled back and sent a quick text to update Leo and Janet, who had Lucy at theirs.

The last 24 hours had been hellish. She shuddered as she remembered the events of last night. She remembered hearing the gunshot, and the deathly silence that was only invaded by police sirens from outside the building. She hadn't been able to help herself. She'd dashed from the bathroom and crept down the corridors, stopping in her tracks when she saw the scene before her. Leo had been bent over Harry, putting pressure on a wound that was weeping blood. The police were leaving the corridor, dragging a figure away with them. Leo had looked up at her, shocked to see her and desperately sad that she'd had to witness the scene. He'd ordered her to go into the office next to them but she'd stayed rooted to the spot. The paramedics reached them a few seconds later and Leo relinquished his duties and took Lucy from her once he'd wiped his hands of Harry's blood.

"Nikki you don't have to watch this."

"I can't leave him" She'd whispered.

Leo had taken Lucy into the room next door and lay her down in an armchair where she slept easily, unperturbed. Nikki had knelt down next to Harry, hand entangled in his blood-matted hair as the paramedics padded the wound. She only moved back when they put the stretcher under him. She'd gone with him in the ambulance, and Leo had brought Lucy behind them.

Harry had been in theatre for hours, he'd lost a lot of blood. They'd brought him out after a while, but his observations had become worse and worse, his blood pressure gradually dropped and his pulse increased until they decided to take him back in, there was probably still an internal bleed. Nikki hadn't left his side apart from when they were operating. Leo had long since retired and taken Lucy with him, more for her sake than his, but Nikki had stayed there all along, still wearing her vest and pyjama bottoms with blood soaked knees. After he was out of theatre, long before he had come around, he'd had a blood transfusion, a fluid drip, antibiotics, analgesia, Nikki couldn't keep up with everything.

She sat back in the chair and felt her eyes beginning to close, finally succumbing to sleep.

A few hours passed until Harry woke up again, and he called out for her, rousing her from her slumber.

"It's ok" She said rapidly. "I'm here."

She pulled her chair closer to the bed again and gripped his hand, smiling at him softly. She flicked on the light, and he looked at her with a panicked expression.

"What's happened? Where am I?"

"We're in the hospital. You're ok." She said, relieved to be able to tell him that. She thought for a second, but leant over and pulled the chart from the bottom of his bed. The nurse had been in a few times since they'd been asleep, and the doctor had written up his latest blood results. Nikki smiled at his improved renal and hepatic function, but his haemoglobin could have been better.

"Why?" Harry said quietly. Nikki looked up at him, and realised that he couldn't remember what had happened. He had hit his head as he'd fallen, she reasoned.

She smiled sadly and gripped his hand. "What do you remember?" She asked.

"Tom..." He said with a realisation. "But I hit him... Where is he?!"

"It's ok, the police were there when he... he's in jail, awaiting trial for attempted murder and a horde of other crimes." Nikki paused sadly. "And you did hit him, but he had a gun, Harry."

"He shot me?!" Harry rolled his eyes as if bemused.

Nikki smiled at him and nodded gently.

"Coward" Harry remarked. Nikki scoffed and chuckled. Apparently the bullet hadn't destroyed his humour. "I didn't die though!" He said, as if proud.

Nikki shook her head with relief.

"It was bad though." She admitted. "It just nicked your subclavian artery, narrowly missed your lungs and wasn't all that far from your heart. You lost a lot of blood Harry, and you've already had one transfusion."

"Piece of cake!" He whispered with a chuckle that led to a grimace as he pulled his shoulder.

"You're just lucky Tom can't shoot." She smiled.

"Where's Luce?"

"Leo has her. You ought to thank him, he might have saved your life."

Harry smiled, making a mental note to thank him. He looked up at Nikki and noticed tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. He gave her hand a squeeze but she couldn't return the smile.

"I'm so sorry, Harry" She whispered. "It's all my fault."

A madness gripped Harry's eyes as she spoke. "Don't say that." He ordered. "None of this was your fault."

"But if I hadn't brought him into our life..."

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It wasn't our life then though, was it? It was your life. Niks if I'd just been honest with myself and hadn't left you..."

They paused as a nurse entered the room and started to quiz him about how he was feeling. She rechecked his blood pressure, pulse and temperature before leaving them again.

"Nikki" Harry started. "Tomorrow, what are you going to do?"

"I was intending to stay with you until you're better." She said matter-of-factly. He smiled and shook his head.

"Why don't you spend a couple of hours with Lucy in the morning and find somewhere for us to live?"

She looked at him, shocked. She was surprised, but happy with his assumption.

"If you'd like..." She began.

"Well, I'm going to need somewhere to live after I get out of here, and I don't know about you but there's no one I'd rather live with than you and our daughter."

Nikki smiled and stroked his hair gently.

"I'd love to live with you" She said quietly.

"So you'll look?" He asked. With a wink, he added "I trust your judgement."

She nodded, grinning. "Any requests?"

"Well I think we're going to need three bedrooms." He smiled. Nikki furrowed her brow momentarily but Harry noticed. "Well we can make do with two..."

"No it's fine, three will be fine." She said slowly. "One each, and one for Lucy."

Harry chuckled, and Nikki looked down at him confused.

"That's not what I meant." He grinned. "I just thought that it might be good to have a spare room... you know, if we decide to stay there for a while and... well."

"Well?" She questioned, smile back on her face.

"Well I can't speak for you but I never planned just to have one child. Maybe one day, when things are a bit better..." He trailed off awkwardly, but Nikki grinned and pressed a kiss into his lips that he returned gladly.

* * *

**I felt bad, so I thought I'd update this nice and quickly to put you out of your misery! I don't think I could ever kill Harry haha, he's far too nice for that ;) Nice theories, though! I particularly liked your one about Nikki being the one shooting, Baibe, would have been a good twist on it! **

**Anyway I think we're down to our last two chapters now! Hope you've enjoyed this one anyway ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Over a week passed before Harry was discharged from the hospital, but it had given Nikki just enough time to rent a house in the outskirts of London that was just right. She'd had to ask a few favours to get it turned around so quickly, but her fading black eye and crime reference numbers seemed to hurry them along.

The wheels of the car cracked the gravel driveway as it came to a halt. Nikki jumped out of the car quickly and hurried around the other side before Harry could try to get out without her help. He rolled his eyes as she reached him and held out her arm, which he took with mock irritation. He winced as the movement stretched his healing wound, but soon recovered as he steadied himself on his feet. Nikki uttered her concerns and worried but Harry shook them off with raised eyebrows and a laugh. They ambled slowly up the few steps to the front door and Nikki fumbled with the key as she unlocked the door with one hand. She'd had the day before to bring a few things to the new house, with Leo's help, and had unpacked the bare essentials ready for them to move in. It had been her turn to sleep on Leo and Janet's sofa for the last week, with Lucy sleeping in the travel cot by her feet. She was looking forward to spending a night in a proper bed, since her last night at her old home, she had been making do, even the camp beds in the Lyell Centre's on call rooms could have been better.

It hadn't been easy for her returning to her old home yesterday with Leo. He'd been more understanding than she could have imagined, but it had been overwhelming to be reminded of all that they'd been through. She choked up as she noticed framed photos of her and Tom, and burst into tears at one of him with Lucy. The removal men had loaded the larger furniture, and Nikki was left to pick up any remaining sentimental items that hadn't been destroyed – it seemed Tom had returned after she had left.

When she finally managed to open the door, Nikki unlocked her arm from Harry and rushed in to clear a space for him to sit while he mocked her for being messy already. She grinned back at him as he limped toward the sofa, helping him down onto it slowly. Before she could lean back up, he put a hand on the nape of her neck and brought their lips together.

"Thanks, Nik" He said honestly. She smiled and pressed another kiss to his forehead before grabbing a box and starting to unpack.

"I've gotta pick Lucy up in an hour" Nikki sighed. "Maybe I should unpack the TV and some of her toys first."

Harry laughed and nodded, helping as best he could by sorting contents of boxes into their respective rooms.

The next few hours passed slowly, but they eventually had Lucy back and in bed, were fed and ready to sleep themselves. When they were settled and comfortable, which had taken some time due to Harry's injury, Nikki switched the main lights off and turned to look at Harry, illuminated by the lamp on his bedside table. She smiled, but he could tell she was holding something back, trying to form the words to say something.

"What is it?" He asked outright. She looked at him, startled again at how easy she apparently was to read.

"When you were coming round from your operation..." She began quietly. "You started talking about the night Lucy was born, and you said... that she was the only one?"

Harry looked at her with sadness and guilt. He nodded, thinking carefully.

"I didn't... we didn't..." He paused in thought.

"Why?" She asked quietly, not waiting for him to continue.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled gently.

"Seriously?" He laughed.

"Well... yeah? Why didn't you?"

"Isn't it obvious? It should be, at least now!" He looked at her blank expression with surprise. "Nikki, come on, it's always been you."

Nikki smiled, wishing she'd waited for him. If they hadn't been so stubborn and she'd known, it would have been much easier to wait. A small part of her felt guilty, she'd held a slight grudge for a long time about that, and had assumed that there had been many more women while he'd been living in New York.

Harry grinned and ran his fingers through her hair. He tried to lean toward her but his shoulder kept him strapped in the same position, but she knew what he wanted, and brought herself closer to him so that their lips just met.

"I've always felt the same" She smiled softly. "But we can't be together, not for a while."

Harry nodded sadly, but understood completely.

"At least not properly."

"I don't think you'd be able to stop me kissing you now, even if you wanted to." Harry chuckled. She pressed their lips together again and grinned.

"I definitely don't want that."

"Nikki, we've waited so long for all of this, I'll take it as slow as you need to."

She beamed at him and ran a finger down his chest slowly. "I can't imagine I'll need you to wait too long."

He laughed, brushing her finger away.

"We've got all the time in the world."

* * *

**So that's the last proper chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the story and thank you ever so much for all your reviews and support. It's not totally the end however, I've got a super fluffy little epilogue planned for you that will probably be full of cheese. **


	13. Epilogue

**So this is it everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and read along the way, you've all been great! I hope you enjoy this fluffly little epilogue, three little drabbles to fluff up our sunken ship. **

* * *

They had been living together for three months. Things had changed but in a way were still the same. Harry had taken back his old job with Leo and Nikki in the Lyell centre, full time, and Nikki was working part time to minimise the time Lucy spent in Nursery. Things between them were still much as they had been when they moved in, they both knew what they wanted, and shared the occasional kiss, but nothing more was said.

On one evening, Harry returned home from work after a long day. As he opened the door, Lucy looked up at him from the floor with wide eyes and a beaming smile. She clapped her hands together and laughed.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed.

Harry gazed at her in surprise as Nikki picked her up off the floor and walked towards him to fall into his arms.

That evening carried on as usual, but as they fell into bed that night, Nikki kissed Harry with more passion than they usually allowed each other. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently eased her away, but she shook her head and resumed their kiss. He pulled her close and allowed himself to taste more of her than he ever had before, but felt his excitement brewing and closed his lips. She moved her own lips to his jaw line and placed soft kisses and seductive nips along it, slowly working his way downwards and onto his neck.

"Niks" He whispered in a pleading tone.

"I'm ready" She murmured against his skin.

He didn't need any more persuading, but he was gentler than he would otherwise have been. His hand slipped down her shoulders and over her ribs, squeezing her soft skin slightly as he pulled the pyjama top she was wearing up, exposing only the bottom of her breast. Her hand rested on the bottom of Harry's back, her fingers kneading the skin. She pressed herself against him tightly, and he exhaled harshly. Suddenly it became too much for her and her breathing became erratic with panic, after a slight delay, Harry noticed and pulled away from her. One look into her eyes told him she needed to stop, and he smiled and put a hand on her cheek to help her calm down and show her he didn't mind.

"There's no rush" He whispered, and she nodded with a sad smile illuminated by the moonlight.

It didn't take much longer after that. After another two months, Nikki realised what it was that worried her so much. That evening, she waited until Harry had dozed off, and carried out the first step of her plan before shaking him awake.

He looked up at her with a questioning look, wondering why he was awake, and more importantly why his hands were strapped to the headboard.

"I think I need to be in control" She whispered with a devilish smile. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, and grinned at her as she bent towards him and left the taste of her lips on his. He groaned as she pressed kisses against his jaw and nibbled on his ear, her hands exploring his hips and chest. She shifted down his body and kissed his chest, sucking and biting gently on his nipples and smiling as he elicited soft moans.

Nikki undressed and straddled his legs as she hovered her hand at the top of his thigh, smiling at him wickedly. She was feeling calm, and her ability to control the situation prevented her from panicking, as well as giving her a kick that nothing else had before. She watched his expression change as her fingers laced around his already hardened cock and tightened. He exhaled and rolled his eyes back euphorically as she stroked him until he begged her for entry.

She waited a few more moments before she granted it to him, and they moaned together as they joined in union, easily falling into a rhythm between them that felt natural, and elicited sensations she knew she'd never experienced. His name became a mantra on her lips as she felt her release coming closer, and she moaned and shook as it boiled over the edge, feeling his own climax spilling beneath her.

She lay down on top of him for a few moments, kissing him gently as they recovered.

When he was feeling able to speak, Harry nudged her head with his until she was looking at him.

"Will you untie me?" He whispered with a cheeky grin.

She grinned and nodded, pulling open the strap and sighing happily as his arm draped over her.

"I love you, Nikki" Harry sighed.

Nikki rolled to face him and grinned.

"I love you too" She whispered, and they gradually settled into sleep together.

Leo watched with joy as Lucy sat on Harry's lap on the floor tearing open presents on her 3rd birthday. They'd put a little party on, a few of the mums and children from Lucy's nursery were there, with himself and Janet, and the children had enjoyed the party food, many still had pieces of cake plastered on their faces and clothing. Leo looked at Harry and smiled, but Harry averted his gaze. He'd been acting odd all day, and he'd spent a fair amount of time upstairs. He wondered what he was doing.

Nikki grinned as Lucy waved another Barbie doll in the air and scrambled at the packaging before Harry could take it off her and replace it with another, perfectly wrapped gift. When the pile had been worked through and Lucy had successfully opened every toy, Harry excused himself quietly and took Lucy upstairs, explaining that he had another surprise. Nikki looked at him with a furrowed brow but he wouldn't meet her eyes. When he'd disappeared she looked over to Leo, who was looking like he'd had a moment of realisation.

'What's going on?' She mouthed. He shook his head silently in reply and winked.

Her mind raced, wondering what he'd bought for Lucy and hoping he hadn't spent too much. They were meant to be saving for a holiday, after all.

A few minutes passed and Nikki couldn't think of much else, but Leo stopped her going upstairs to find out. Harry soon returned however, and Lucy was holding a small box in her hands.

The toddler wandered over to her mother, sharing encouraging glances with her father, and grinning wildly. Lucy held out her hand, offering the box to Nikki who took it slightly apprehensively.

"What...?" She said quietly, aware that the room had fallen silent.

Lucy giggled nervously, and Nikki looked at her daughter uncertainly.

"Open it." Harry whispered, but in the silence it was loud enough for her to hear.

Nikki opened the box and gasped.

"Mummy marry daddy?" Lucy asked happily, laughing.

Nikki looked up from the diamond ring in front of her and realised that Harry had moved forward and was down on one knee with Lucy standing in front of him. Joyful tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them back.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long." Harry smiled. "But you must know by now that you're the only one I've ever loved, Nikki, and although I've let you down so many times in the past, what we have now is so perfect, and I'd love to be a proper family. I didn't know when to ask but I couldn't think of a better time than when we were with all of our friends. Nicola Alexander, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Nikki nodded, and her tears flowed freely as the room erupted in applause.


End file.
